Namimori Ghoul
by After-tea
Summary: All Kaneki Ken remembered before dying was his own voice. Then he opened his eyes and found himself at Namimori. He didn't know why, but he would be okay, wouldn't he? After all, he was quite experienced with abnormal things. Prologue and chapter 1 is rewritten. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**_Author's_**** note:** I want to rewrite this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and Tokyo Ghoul. And I never own the wonderful cover image.**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

As he took his last breath, he found his choice was too amusing.

As Arima quickly, and forcefully, lunged his quinque through his skull, brought the painful feeling toward his damaged brain in a second, Kaneki thought.

Too ironic.

If Touka were here right now, she would have hit him hard in the head, probably even thrown him to the wall, saying how stupid was he.

He couldn't blame her. Because he's, indeed, stupid.

He said he would never repeat the mistake like his mom.

Why's he doing this? To protect her. What's the result? She's crying.

He was so pathetic right now. Protecting the people around him, only to protect himself from the same loneliness that day.

Like his mom, he failed to do so.

Was he did this on his own account? Was he trying to fool himself that he had chosen the right path?

Then that was the only thing he succeeded.

He was so selfish, so stupid. Everyone would mourn for his death soon.

Did he regret doing this? Maybe.

With the final thought, the famous one-eyed ghoul, gave in himself to the dark.

At the same time, a drop of blood leaked through the scratch on the Reaper's cheek.

Arima didn't expect the scratch at all.

**xXx**

He had finally dead. Drowning in hell.

He wanted to escape this darkness for eternity. The helpless feeling when he couldn't move at all.

It made him feel useless.

But he didn't want help.

He deserved this, wasn't he? He made mistake, so he had to pay the price.

Even if it's a deadly, horrible but the same time, painless price.

But a small, familiar voice said otherwise.

**xXx**

_You're wrong._

_You had suffered enough, what left for you to be guilty?_

"Everything."

_You said so, but don't you want something? Something that you can only deserved that even with your guilt?_

"Well, there is a thing."

**xXx**

"Without any burden, can I live again?"

The same life I had before that fateful day?

**xXx**

_If you wish, my dear. _The voice chuckled_. _He widened his eyes.

_But unfortunately, your wish can only be done in another world._

_I hope you don't mind._

Then, among the pitch black dark, a small light brightened the space, and then consumed his body.

With an unexpected turn of event, he found himself doing the impossible thing.

He opened his eyes again.

* * *

He blinked. Hard. The unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around. A small but cozy bedroom. He slightly moved. He was lying on a comfortable bed.

Then he looked down at his body, only to realize his clothes were too big for him. 'No way…' he thought.

This was unfeasible, but it had been done. So, no use to question. He would find out eventually, he thought. Instead, he focused back on examining his body, and widened his eye as he did that.

He still had white hair, but his body was the body of a 13-year-old. So he shrunk. And he was in another world, according to the voice.

He wanted to bang his head to the wall.

It just sound fucked up.

A knock from the door cut his thought. A gentle voice was heard. "Are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Yes" He answered, surprised at the childish voice he made.

As the door opened, he looked at the figure. It was a petite and thin woman with short brown hair and the chocolate orbs glittering with warmth. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you're finally awake! Are you okay? You were unconscious right in front of my house! And your clothes don't fit you either! Care to tell me why?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." He answered, avoid her eyes. "But can you tell me where am I?"

"Namimori, dear. Or, my house."

He stared at her.

Namimori? But more importantly, this woman let a mysterious and white hair boy into her HOUSE?

She met his stare, and returned a small smile.

"Your clothes are too big! I'm going to give you some of my son's clothes. Don't mind it, because he has plenty. And I can buy some again anytime. What color do you want?"

"... Black, please." He said. Black is a nice and familiar color. Always been.

As he kept looking at her opening the closet, he frowned. This woman is too kind, like his mom. "Why?" He whispered. The kindness only lead her to god know where.

And he didn't want to find out.

"Why, you say?" She replied cheerfully without any hesitant, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "What kind of a cruel woman would I be to leave a poor child unconscious right in front of my house?"

Silent. He stood up. "Thank you for your kindness" He walked to the door. "I'll take my leave. I don't want to trouble you anymore."

"My, you're so nice." She beamed. "My name is Nana. What's your name?"

He was annoyed by the cheerfulness of her, but the same time, also cherish it.

Bless this innocent woman.

"Kaneki, miss."

"Right, Kaneki-kun, what school do you go to?"

"I don't need to go to school." She looked at him for a second, horrified, and she beamed again:

"Don't say that Kaneki-kun! Everyone needs to go to school! And you're 13, right? My son's 13 years old too! How about you? Why don't you got to the same school at him, Namimori Middle High? I'll help you with the transfering."

He considered the offer. There was no ghoul out there, and maybe, just maybe, he can enjoy a normal life?

With no food and eat people flesh too, but…

"If you said so..." Nana gave him a pleasant smile, then she heard a voice.

"Mama, why won't you asleep yet…. Mama, who's this?" A child with fluffy brown hair and orange eyes asked, his little hand rubbed his eyes. Nana looked at him, and then rubbed his fluffy hair. "Oh, Tsu-kun, met Kaneki-kun, a… friend that I just met. He is the same age at you, isn't that wonderful? Oh Kaneki, this is Tsunayoshi, my son."

Tsuna waved at him. "Hi. My name is Tsuna Sawada, and this is my mom, Sawada Nana. My papa isn't here now. Mom said he is working at oil field. I didn't meet him for ten years." His father's really screwed up. That's definitely a lie. How could the woman even believed that? Then he looked at the shy boy. He resembled himself in the past…

He nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Tsuna took a step, attempted to shake his hand, but he tripped and let out a shriek.

"Hieeeeee!"

Maybe not.


	2. Raven and used to be raven

**Short Author Note: Yatta! Thanks to all of you who reviews, fav and follow my story! See you again in the end of the chapter!**

**Pairing: Undecided... yet.**

**Chapter 1: Raven and used to be raven.**

* * *

His stomach growled crazily. His body sunk in the feeling of hunger. He need to eat. But the matter that how could he eat human flesh without being noticed, and who would he eat, was a bigger problem than he expected.

He'd prefer not to hunt, so he was left with one option: using Anteiku's way.

He nodded. That was the only available choice, wouldn't it. He would find another way soon, but for now he was okay with that.

He was going to look for some dead people, something interesting caught his eyes.

A boy who seems to be the same age as him was walking in the streets, the dim light glowing from the street lamp illuminating the boy, but not enough for Kaneki to observe his face. He sniffed. He was certain that the boy doesn't have a human's smell... then it only can be…

A Ghoul.

He sighed. And he had hoped that this world had no ghouls. He jumped closer to him to have a better look.

He had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of M shape. He has sharp, grey eyes that scream 'Piss-off' with an anti-social aura. The raven hair boy turned at the right corner. Kaneki and wore the mask - that he just found - on.

It's not like it has CCGs here, just a habit that got into him.

* * *

He wasn't stupid, or obvious like any herbivore. He knew that someone was following him. He was on a hunt, so he wasn't pleased with the current situation.

The person's scent wasn't like a herbivore. It was familiar. He concluded that it was a ghoul like him. He slightly swung his tonfas.

His father had told him not to show his nature so easy.

He didn't plan to do it anyway.

He turned to a dark alley.

After all, he had his tonfas, so why bother?

He glared at the person who just entered the alleyway.

Nevertheless, he didn't like some ghoul took away his prey.

"What do you want?" He raised his weapons.

"Chill out, kid. Fighting ain't always the way to end everything." Kaneki jumped down right before him, and noticed the tonfas in his hand. "So that's your way to fight without letting people know you're a ghoul? Smart."

"I'm no kid." The boy said darkly, "And aren't you a kid too?"

"Looks can be deceiving." Kaneki shrugged.

"Answer me. Are you strong?" He took a fighting stance.

So he was the blood-lust type. Kaneki sighed, cracking his finger. Again, another habit of him. "How troublesome you are."

They glared at each other. Then the boy made the first move.

* * *

"Stand up." The white haired boy coldly said, with cracking sounds from his finger. He glared at his oponent, sitting next to the heavily damaged wall. "If you want a fight, then you had to tougher than this."

The black hair boy bit his lips. This carnivore was strong. He knew he would lose. But give up wasn't in his dictionary.

"K… hahh… kamikorosu." (I'll bite you to death) His black Koukaku rose up, black like himself. Kaneki watched the raven boy breathed heavily, and said blankly. "If I were you, I won't be continuing. You already realized how the match will end, and if you use all of your energy, then how can you hunt later?"

The boy glared at him. He did have the good point, after all. He stood up, lowered his weapons.

Admitting his defeat, didn't he. Kaneki smirked.

"This isn't over yet, carnivore."

Maybe not.

He exhaled. "My name's Kaneki. Yours?"

Silenced.

"Hibari Kyoya. Call me Kyoya and I will end you." He glared. Kaneki shrugged.

The newly dubbed Hibari walked out of the alley, but then Kaneki called out.

"Hey, if you used your Kagune, wear a mask. Then nobody will realize you. Since you don't live in Tokyo, maybe you didn't learn that from your parents." The boy was hesitant for a moment, then nodded.

His gaze, Kaneki mused, in that moment, was familiar to him.

He knew that look too well.

"They died because of the CCGs. They were killed in Tokyo and sent me to Namimori.".

As he heard that Kaneki growled. This world still had CCGs, and Ghouls, that wasn't different from his previous life much. But, Ghouls are only active strongly in Tokyo, and the ghouls from others country, others city weren't active much. So, maybe he still can follow the plan?

"Do you love Namimori?"

"Yes."

"Don't you afraid that the CCGs will come here?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Very strong will, indeed." He patted Hibari's hair, the boy just quickly turned away. "Don't act like you're older than me… carnivore."

"I told you, look can be deceiving." He spoke again. "Want to hear my story?"

Hibari looked at him, nodding curiously. "Go on."

* * *

"...I don't know what to say." Hibari replied.

"I didn't expect you to"

"Omnivore, did the cake taste well? Vegetables too? And the beef?"

Kaneki just replied with a small smile. "I forgot the taste a long time ago."

Silence.

"Here. The meal." Hibari pointed to the abandoned factory. "Bullies, and all sorts of bad guys are here."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"If you want to, but don't use kagune. Lately, some stalker herbivores were watching me. Back when I fought with you, they didn't come, but now, maybe, who knows?" He muttered and raised his tonfa.

Kaneki sighed. "Then I'll do nothing . But if they stalked you, how can you eat your meal?"

"Later you will know."

He kicked the door, and walked inside. There was a bunch of big old men who were smoking and counting the money. Besides there were a lot of white packs, which smell likes drugs. Probably heroin

"For disturbing Namimori's peace, I will bite you to death. Prepare yourselves, herbivores."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, kid. What can you do with your tonfas?" One man laughed.

Hibari dashed towards them and hit him far, a few miles away. "You shitty-! Kill him!" The man barked and took out a gun, and so did the others. He dashed through them, so fast they couldn't see him. "Wh-where did he go?!" One man asked, sweating a lot.

"Die, herbivore." A voice rang coldly, sending chills to their spines.

* * *

"Kusakabe. Do your job." He talked through his phone. Kaneki thought 'So this is his way.'

"You know, you can't use this way forever. Soon enough, those stalker will find out your secret. So next time, use a mask." Hibari nodded, then he became surprised about something for a moment.

"Why do I have a feeling that those stalking herbivores won't be watching me anymore."

"Maybe there's someone they needed to watch, so they took a slight look at the people in Namimori?"

"Maybe."

"But you still need to wear a mask."

"I know" He hissed.

"What about a crow mask?"

"Probably." He replied, seeming annoyed now.

"And…"

"Shut up omnivore, you talk too much." He gritted his teeth, release his killing intent. Kaneki just sighed. How many times did he sigh since he met this boy?

He didn't even bother to count.

**xXx**

They were walking out of the abandoned house then Hibari stopped for a moment, as if he remembered something. "According to your story, you don't have money and a place to stay now, am I right, omnivore?"

Kaneki nodded, he felt awkward. "Then come to my house. Is it big enough for you to live."

"Is that okay?" "As long as you spar with me every day, then it's okay." Ah, so that was his true intention… Kaneki sighed, as he accepted the deal.

"Ah, I will move to Namimori soon, what school do you study?"

"Namimori Middle School." He replied. Kaneki wanted to talk more, but noticed a human's smell. He looked at Hibari.

"Ah, those useless herbivore polices. Run." He jumped up to the rooftop. Kaneki followed.

**xXx**

"So, this is your house. Sure is big." Kaneki said, staring at the enormous mansion, he sure was surprised to the core.

It was a big traditional japanese mansion. He whistled. Not like all ghouls were as rich as this.

"My parents were descendants of a shogun (warlords)."

"Ah, so that's why." He said, still not fully recovered from the shock. Hibari glared at him

"Don't act like a herbivore." said Hibari while he was sitting at the table, waiting for the meal from Tetsuya. Kaneki sat too.

"Here, your meal." Later, Tetsuya came with the meal. "Thank you." Hibari said.

"Itakidamasu." They said at the same time and picked up the chopsticks.

* * *

"So this is Namimori Middle High?" He looked up at the top of the building. He didn't think that he can move to this school the next day he arrived here.

The school was fairly big for a middle school. But that wasn't what surprised him.

It was the newly fact that was brought to the light.

First of all, Hibari was a prefect.

And everybody was frightened of him.

After all, nothing is impossible. He mused while walking to the office.

**xXx**

"Ah, hello. Are you one of the transfer students?" The headmaster greeted him. He nodded. "Name?" "Kaneki Ken." She wrote something for a while, then smiled at him. "Done! Here's your timetable" She gave him a paper.

"Oh right, Kaneki-kun, you will be in class…"

**xXx**

He walked along the hallway, looking for his class. He stopped at a certain room. "Ah, there is it." He took a peek inside, there was a woman who had short brown hair and wore red glasses and a red hairband. Maybe she was the teacher.

"Excuse me, teacher." He whispered softly, as the woman turned at him, smiling softly. "Ah, hello there transfer student. You'll have to wait for a moment for me to introduce you okay?"

He nodded, patiently stood in hallway. Some shouting noise could be heard inside, but he paid no attention. He wondered if in the class there was any ghoul.

"You may come in!" He snapped out of his mind, and opened the door. He stepped in, picked out a chalk and wrote on the board the kanji for 'Kaneki Ken'

"My name is Kaneki Ken. A transfer student from Tokyo. Nice to meet you." He bowed softly as he swore he heard the "Kyaaa!" squeal from a girl.

"What do you like?", "Is white was your natural hair color?" "Do you have a girlfriend yet? Or a boyfriend?" and the other questions voiced at the same time. He gulped.

What's with the last sentence he heard?

While he was standing there, smiling nervously as the atmosphere, the door opened and a boy stepped in clumsily. "I'm sorry I'm late…. Hieee!" His face immediately landed on the ground, the bag falling right on his head. The class laughed. "No good Tsuna, as always!"

"Don't make the class look bad in the new handsome transfer student's eyes!" A girl shouted, and many girls and boys shouted at the same time "Yeah!"

"Transfer student?" The boy muttered weakly then looked at Kaneki.

Kaneki then realized that boy was Nana's son, the woman that helped him. Tsuna realized it too.

"Ah! You're mom's friend!"

"What nonsense are you saying, No good Tsuna? Don't act like you know him." Before Kaneki could retort, the teacher already spoke up.

"Okay, Tsuna, go back to your seat, and Kaneki-kun, you may sit in any empty seat you like." The teacher hit the ruler hard to the table. "And quiet class!"

He sat down quietly, earning many looks from the classmate.

He hoped it will be interesting from now on.

* * *

This, was anything but interesting.

He could said it was boring as hell. Learning things that he had already known wasn't that interesting as he had expected.

He tapped the table patiently, spare a look at the Math teacher, then turn his eyes to the window.

"And so… this question who can answer it for me?" Silence filled the class, and the brown hair teacher looked at Kaneki. Ah, that new boy didn't pay no attention at all, she twitched. She smiled weakly. "Then Kaneki-kun, who is obviously pay no attention, can you answer it, since you have no interest in my subject?" As he heard his name in a mocking and angry tone, he stood up and took a look to the question.

It's easier than he expected. "The answer is 12"

She checked the answer, then dropped the chalk surprisingly. "That…. Is correct!" "Kyaaa!" And clapping was heard everywhere.

Sincerely, everything was way too easy, and that made him bored. A sound rang through the class.

'Thank goodness for the bell, honestly.'

"Okay class, it's break time!"

But it wasn't any easier for him, actually.

As soon as the teacher left, almost all of his classmates were crowding at him.

"Hey, you're so cool! And smart too! Also handsome! Marry me!" One of the girls said.

_Sorry, if I had to marry someone, I'd rather choose Touka-san… _he think. Then he mentally shooked his head, blushing.

_Ah, what am I thinking!? It's not like Touka-san likes me!_

_And I may never be able to meet her again…_

_Will I?_

"Sorry, but I can't." He smiled a little, and some of the girls squealed again.

"Let's make a fan-club for Kaneki-sama!" One of the girls stood up on the table, smiling excitedly.

Oh hell no.

The bell rung again, he growled as the crowd was slowly parted away. The teacher came in and clapped her hands.

"Alright class, before we start the lesson, I want you to take a look at the leaflet that you are going to receive." As soon as she spoke the words, she handed the leaflet to every students.

All of his fellow classmates made him unable to enjoy the break time. He sighed, now he all he hoped was that something interesting's going to happen.

It didn't have to be something abnormal.

Something like...

He took a look at the leaflet. He grinned.

Like this.

Only one more week to that "something"

And the answer is on the leaflet

Those big, capital words

'the school festival'.

* * *

_He's strange. His mind said that. But he thinks that Kaneki-san just a normal boy. But his mind's always saying that he needs to think deeper._

_But he couldn't say what's wrong with him. What's wrong with him? Or what's… wrong with himself?_

_He knew someone was watching every single step of his, all of his movements, all of his words. He didn't know why he knew that, he just did. _

_How could he?_

_But he knew that someone was trying to kill him times over times without his intuition. But the real question here is, why?_

_After he met with his "dad's friend", his mind stopped warning, his intuition stop saying things that he wasn't sure of, after his dad's friend patted his head._

_Why?_

_Should he glad for the annoying instinct have finally gone?_

_Or should he worried that..._

_The trustworthy instinct of him has stopped buzzing?_

**xXx**

"His Hyper Intuition has already activated, Iemitsu?"

**xXx**

"We should seal it, for now."

**xXx**

**"Tsunayoshi...**

**Can you hear me?"**


	3. Dodgeball, Tsuna, and Gothic girl

**Yatta! Thanks for reviews! About the grammar mistakes, I had invited my friend, M~chan. And don't worry, I won't make Tsuna a bad guy.**

**M. "Hey why does my name looks like I'm some secretive person in some newspaper?"**

**K. "Tch, M. was the new beta reader for author K. Doesn't sound bad, ya know?"**

**M. "Change. Right. Now."**

**Kaede "Tch, fine. Anyways, thanks for being my beta reader."**

**Maya5392 "That's better." (Btw, anything in brackets except for the _? _at the bottom is my idea. Also, Tsuna's really childish. I'm not going to add POVs from now on so please don't get lost whilst reading.)**

**Kaede: "No. No brackets. I don't like that style... hey what with that look? Fine, just a little."**

* * *

_Alice slept under the tree, and she found a white rabbit. The rabbit accidentally led her to Wonderland._

_Alice walked along the road, and she met a cat. The cat told her to explore Wonderland._

_Alice curiously followed their guidance and walked in deeper as time passed._

_Then who is the one to judge? Who was the guilty one? The Cheshire cat? The White Rabbit?_

**_...Or Alice herself?_**

* * *

Now he's quite well-known in Namimori school.

It's not his fault when that happened…

He had hoped he wouldn't be too special in class. But now, it was just a dream, it was even harder to complete than 'I don't want to be a ghoul anymore'.

At first, he didn't know that Hibari was well-known with every single student. Very popular, that guy. As Hibari was the basic knowledge with his skill and his characteristic. So that's mean if he wanted to not gain any more attention, then the best choice was avoid him as he could.

And what's that, you said? It happened in a sunny day at Namimori School. There was our beloved Kaneki who was in the middle of his P.E class. Then there was the dodge ball match. The teacher called him, so he walked towards the former as many cheers and hoping eyes focused on him, making him gulped.

In his mind was the repeated thoughts 'Keep calm and don't use your full strength, keep calm and don't use your full strength…'

But, unfortunately, he failed. The ball dashed through the crowd, bouncing up somehow, and crashed through a window as people screamed in terror. And in a sec he felt heavy killing intent which was very _familiar_. He looked up to see Hibari in that room, with the ball in his hand. All of the people shivered.

Hibari quickly jumped out of the window and landed to the ground. Everybody gasped. Kaneki looked at him awkwardly.

"Um, K- Hibari-san, I'm sorry…"

He didn't answer. After two silent seconds, Kaneki received an answer: he forcefully threw the ball at him with the speed of 96km/h. He caught it. Everybody gasped again. His black eyes gleamed of interest.

Kaneki smirked. Without hesitation, he threw back with sonic speed, and Hibari caught it.

And the next moment, the battle was beyond of the people's visions. All the students could see was a blur and wind (Yes, they're seeing wind, freaky). The students wanted to cheer, but because they're afraid of Hibari, the godly battle continued in silence and in the wind's howling.

But, the battle soon ended because a certain event happened.

The ball suddenly touched Hibari's clothes and the flying sleeve was torn apart. Deadly atmosphere gloomed around the yard. Kaneki just smiled. "Haha?"

"We will settle this later, omnivore." Hibari walked off, disappearing in no time. One minute later, a random student spoke.

"Wow!" Everybody surrounded Kaneki, cheered and asked ton of questions. He sighed.

And so, fan clubs for Kaneki and Hibari were born that day.

And Kaneki had been almost as popular as Hibari in one day.

And he painfully knew the reason that Hibari acted so cold in the school and outside.

* * *

"Today was such a pain." Kaneki muttered, his arms stretched out to the sky. He walked on the gloomy street. The wind was howling. Leaves falling of their branches.

Kaneki suddenly looked forward. Inside the shade of the afternoon was a girl with a strange aura, the street light failing to show her face. She ran off. Kaneki chased after her. "Wait!"

She suddenly stopped at Namimori school, then she jumped. Her little body jumped to the sky, her shadow danced in front of the bright moon. She landed at the school's rooftop. Kaneki jumped too.

The moon was bright enough so he could see her face clearly. She was the same height as him, and she had white twintails tied carefully by a black ribbon. She wore a black and white dress, what did they call it again… right, Gothic Lolita, with lots of black ribbons and frills on her dress.

But, the most important part was her enormous black galaxy wings. The wings certainly belong to ghouls, but was different from any other, as it was more like bat wings, or demon wings. The wings' size was double that of her body, which was rare to see at a "normal" ghoul.

"Who are you?" At last, he spoke. The girl's eyes just focused on the star. Now that he looked at it, the sky was full of stars, a scene that he couldn't see at any town, or as much at that.

"I'm the one who wants to ask that." She said. "But, you've no need to answer it. Kaneki Ken, correct?"

He froze. Now the number of questions in his mind increased like a geometric progression.

"You want to ask somethings, don't you? But I doubt that I will answer all of it." The girl gave him a small smile. "Well, I can only say that my name is Moire"

"Moire?" Kaneki repeated it. "You aren't Japanese, are you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Moire replied. "Still, to even bother with you is such a pain, you know?" She sighed. "I could just watch the stars peacefully if you didn't revive." Her voice made him froze, he looked at her, with a little fear. "Hey, what's with that look? I didn't come from the CCGs or anyone for that matter, you know. So you don't have to fear the changes. Just enjoy your life, baka." She teased.

"And since I'm an outsider, it makes sense if I know anything about you." She said with a serious tone.

"Well, the sun's almost rising, you know. Enjoy the starry sky. You'll never know if you can see a glorious starry sky like this with your 'human' achievement." She smiled a little. "And I'm only here when 'this' sky appeared."

Kaneki just stayed quiet and watch the sky. It was indeed beautiful. But…

Who is she? Not any normal outsider can know a person that clearly.

Something was wrong about her ukaku for sure, he thought. And he wasn't sure if that even was an ukaku or not.

Is she a friend or a foe? And if she was his enemy, can he win her? He doubted it. His experience told that he shouldn't judge their strength by their look. Like him…

Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize it was sunrise already. And when he turned around, she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

"Hey, omnivore." Hibari said coldly. "Where were you yesterday?" That was all he received when he went home at 5 a.m

"Heh? I was star-gazing." Our white ghoul replied. It wasn't a lie, after all.

Hibari stared at him like he still felt there was some point that he shouldn't miss. But in the end, he put it aside. "Hn." The raven boy quickly went on a stroll as usual, or likely, a patrol.

Even though today was Sunday, Hibari still took a patrol like he had nothing else to do. It was right somehow, judge by his personality.

Now that he was free, maybe he should visit his savior, Nana-san.

* * *

"Oh! Hello, Kaneki-kun! Long time no see!" Nana beamed as usual, when she met Kaneki.

'But it was only two days since then.' Kaneki shrugged as he heard that. But he put that aside, since it wasn't a big deal.

"Come in, Ka-kun!" His name somehow got shortened in no time. He walked in the house and sat at the table. Then he saw Tsuna, hiding behind the wall. "Hello." Kaneki smiled. Tsuna timidly came out from his 'hiding'.

"H-hello." He smiled. Kaneki couldn't help himself and patted Tsuna head. "H-hiiiie!" Surprised, Tsuna gave a little quick shriek. Kaneki sighed. "I noticed, you're useless and weak at school so you became hated by everyone?"

Not everyone, but if you judged the situation now, it'll happen soon in the future. The former then nodded. "And you don't have any friends either, right?" He nodded again.

"So what's your dream, Tsuna?" Kaneki asked.

"I wanna be a robot... or I used to want to." His eyes sparkled. "And have awesome gadgets and guns, and 'kabooom'! Like in animes." Kaneki covered his smile, trying hard not to laugh. "E-ehem. Why don't you wanna be a hero?"

Tsuna looked at him like it was a clearest thing in the world, and whispered. "Heroes saved everybody's lives, but without letting people know about it, right? Nothing happens, they still treated that person the same as always. So, if I become a robot, everyone will know about how cool I am!"

Kaneki stared at Tsuna blankly.

"Don't try to be a hero."

He shook his head. No, that was far inside the past. He didn't have anything to do with it. He didn't need to be a hero anymore.

"You know, if you let people know how cool you are, the scientists will come immediately and capture you for experiments." He joked (not so much of one with his voice), and realized it didn't help.

Hearing that, Tsuna shivered and shook in fear. Kaneki quickly comforted him. "H-hey! But you don't have to become a robot, right? Then you have nothing to worry about!"

And you don't have to become a ghoul either. Ever. With your sincerity, I doubt you will survive with the knowledge you have now. You don't even know that ghouls existed.

"You're right." Tsuna smiled. "Hey, I saw your battle this morning. That was cool!"

"Thanks." 'But I didn't want to remember that.' Kaneki silently added that inside his mind.

"Then can you do me a favor?" Tsuna looked at him naïvely. "What do you want?"

"Since I was 5, I knew my dad was a big liar." Tsuna said.

Kaneki suddenly felt the temperature of the room dropping faster than the speed of light. And he even felt the wind howling. He knew this request was serious than he thought, should he pry into this?

"Continue." He forced himself to said that.

"And I felt that you were… abnormal, somehow. But I didn't believe it, either." He stated.

_I'm begging you please don't believe it. Still, what kind of intuition is this?_ Kaneki desperately thought, somehow sweat-dropping also.

"And these days, I felt that dad was doing something dangerous."

_Again, what kind of situation is this? This is far beyond from a normal life!_

"But suddenly, the last time dad arrived, I no longer felt that way anymore."

_This isn't Harry Potter!_

"With your strength, will you investigate my dad for me? Somehow?"

Click! A trigger.

Option 1: Do it

Option 2: Don't do it.

Wait what's with this choice window?

He didn't answer for a minute. To think of the best choice. Should he accept it or not?

…

No, he shouldn't do it. He wasn't a genius hacker nor was he good at gathering information. He was a normal half-ghoul, nothing more (Half-ghouls ain't normal by itself). With the feeling that the ending wouldn't be a good one, he decided to back off.

"Don't worry about your dad. You're just a kid, and so am I. The world has their own secrets, which we mustn't pry in. Also, my strength have nothing to do with this."

"If you say so…" Tsuna sighed, dejected.

"Hey Kaneki-san, let's go to my room." Tsuna beamed. Kaneki just nodded in defeat toward his naïvety. After all, our dear Kaneki was too kind to reject an innocent children.

* * *

"It's almost dinner. I have to go." Kaneki smiled. Nana tried to invite him to stay for dinner, but he just politely refused, since he wasn't sure if Hibari liked the idea or not.

Before he left, Kaneki asked Tsuna something.

"Hey, Tsuna. You don't have any friends, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Then I will be your friend." Kaneki smiled. Tsuna paused for a second, then beamed. He didn't have any friends because his clumsiness. So... This was his first friend.

"Sure!"

At night, he looked at the sky. Like the girl said, it wasn't bright and starry like yesterday.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"The one who ends the war is the military, and the one who kills the mastermind, or the king, called an assassin, not a hero."_

* * *

_**Omake**:_

He couldn't sleep.

He slowly opened his eye, and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m.

Hibari didn't know why he couldn't sleep. He never slept long enough in day. Why?

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Suddenly he heard growls. He turned around. There was nothing unusual. Only he and the moon were awake. (Poetic, no?)

He used to hear that 3 a.m. was the perfect time for ghosts and demons to take a stroll. He never believed such a story in the beginning.

But the sound of someone sipping water sounds clear enough to know it wasn't an illusion. He continued to walk through the hallway, closer and closer. The cool air in the night didn't affect our demon prefect.

In a flash, the light of the living room turned on. Hibari, surprisingly, quickly ran to the living room.

**End** (?)

* * *

**Maya: How did he knew that was 96km/h?**

**Kaede: Power of fiction ~**

**Maya: And what's with the Harry Potter thing?  
**

**Kaede: How do you think that is, is that.**

**Maya: You're crazy. Whatever.**


	4. The fickle and unpredictable fate

**It is examination time in my country, so I must leave the computer for a while, since Vietnam's study is kinda hard. I don't want to leave a short notice for a chapter, so I wrote the new chapter as fast as I could. ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The fickle and unpredictable fate_

* * *

_Well, what do we have here?_

_Please have a sit, boy, and welcome to my shop. I am a fortune-teller, but it seems that you can already see it._

_Do you know about Tarot? Or have you heard about it?_

_Well, let me explain. These cards, Tarot, or Major Arcana, are your 'fortune-teller', somewhat. Cards do not lie to you, so why don't you give it a try? Just pick one card from my hand, that's all._

_You know, you used to have such an interesting life, and even now. You're the most interesting guest I could ever have. So this shall be on the house._

_You look like a fool. Hey, don't get angry yet, I didn't mean it. I meant that that's your card. __**The Fool**__. It is __your fate._

_No matter how **fickle** your fate is, it'll eventually end as this card told you. Oh?_

_Ara ara, what do we have here? Please take a look at your cards, boy._

_They're The Fool and…_

* * *

He opened his eyes, only to see the familiar gray ceiling. He narrowed his eyes, yet everything is still the same, tidy as always, since he had long-lost interest in anything. Then he remembered the dream. That indeed a weird dream. But, maybe, a dream is just a dream. He didn't have to think about unrealistic things or make it too complicated, since he had more important things to think about.

Like now, he seems to doubt that if this world was truly another world.

This world still had ghouls, CCGs, and everything like his world. Then maybe it was a parallel world? Well, he never believe such things before, since it was impossible. However, ghouls were the same thing if he thought as that. Why are they exits? As long as the existence of a particular creature named Ghoul wasn't have a properly explain about it, things as parallel worlds is might happen. But if it is, then…

This world's Kaneki had die? Or else, it would've caused a paradox. And maybe, this world still had Hinami? Utau? Anteiku? Or... Touka?

But, leaving that aside, he grabbed his uniform and walked into the kitchen. He can investigate that later, with Hibari's power.

And more importantly, he had school to attend.

* * *

"As you know, next week is the school festival." The teacher said as Kaneki just looked out the window with boredom, but with a little interest when he heard that.

"So any ideas for this festival, class?" The teacher said as the room became filled with excited noises.

"Coffee!" "Maid coffee!" "Cat coffee!" "Supernatural coffee!" _Wait, what's with the class? Why only coffee? Are they that hungry? And why such weird themes?_ "Ghoul coffee!" _Okay,_ _Who said that?_

In the middle of the topic, a sweet angelic voice interupted. "How about a play?" The seems-to-be idol of the school, Kyoko-san talked, and somehow succeeded to quiet the only-coffee-topic class.

"Yeah!" "If our Kyoko said so, then let's do it!" The girl is truly a powerful empress with her innocent charm, she could do anything without doing it herself. Let's just sincerely hope that she won't turn out to be a spoiled girl.

"Alright then, what's the play?" A simple question of a powerless teacher caused the classroom to plunge into chaos, again.

"Ghoul!" A boy shouted. He didn't know that in this class contained a fan of ghouls.

Since he had no interest in the play, he just continued looking to the cloudy sky. It seems that today is going to rain. Although, he still know the basic of the conversation, as Kurokawa Hana, the smart girl, spoke:

"Shut up and let Kyoko give her idea, monkeys!" So that was how the girl viewed the boys, he thought. With her amazing intelligence, it may affect her view on the world.

"Thank you, Hana-chan." The class' flower replied with her sweet voice that melt most of the boys, including Tsuna. Kaneki realized that when he saw a small clumsy blush on his face.

Soon Kyoko continued her speech, "How about Little Red Riding Hood, teacher?"

The teacher nodded as she asked the class, and it was predictable, when most of the boys agreed in unison. Some of them was neutral, so they agreed with the final decision no matter what is it.

"Then now to the cast. We will take it by slots to be fair." The teacher brought up a small blue box which contained a lot of paper pieces. The students picked it in turns. Then the teacher approached our white hair boy, smiling gently as an invitation. Kaneki just picked a piece for a reply. He took a glance at Tsuna, and saw the boy picking it with a shiver.

"Now then, let's open it!" As he heard the cue, he opened it with boredom, then his eyes widened a little. He could heard many cheers and many voices of disappointed from the fanboys. While the others just circled around the idol and asked "Ne ne, what's yours?"

Kyoko beamed. "The little red riding hood." "Then who's the wolf?" He sighed, then muttered out loud which caught everyone's attention. "Me."

"Kyaa! Bite me Kaneki-sama!" Many girls shrieked, which annoyed him. They couln't see the small tick on his head. Bite me? Sounds like a certain prefect everyone knew. He wondered if now Hibari had a slight sneeze.

"Oh great, why am I the mother." Hana growled. "Then the only roles left is..." Everybody glared as Tsuna, the only one didn't said anything about his role. "E... eh? H-Hunter..."

"Gyahahaha! Dame Tsuna!? A hunter? You gotta be kidding me!" A boy laughed.

"Please, the wolf might be, no, he's certainly the hunter here!" Another one teased. Kaneki saw that in Kyoko's eyes, there was a bit of upset, and maybe, impotent. Maybe she felt sad because Tsuna was being teased, and felt impotent because she can't say anything to defend him? If is true, then maybe Tsuna have a little luck on his love road.

The teacher clapped her hand. "It's decided then! Good luck!" Then the lunch-time bell rung as everyone quickly vanished, leaving alone a clumsy Tsuna who, by the way, was still fossilized from the news and the hard-working idol. Kaneki waved as him, but saw no response, he sighed and left him there with Kyoko, since she will take good care of him. Kaneki still had to have a... little research. And a little request to deal to a certain carnivore.

* * *

He walked to the Namimori rooftop to find Hibari. And fortunately, he did saw the raven shadow sleeping on the roof. He carefully waked him up. "Hm?" He opened his eyes and frown. "You. Omnivore. Why did you interrupt my sleep?"

"I need to do research about some people, can you do it?" Kaneki asked, hoping the boy would agree. The boy thought for a second.

"After school. Battle. Kagune." He took that as a yes. Kaneki smiled. "How long it will take?"

"After school."

"Okay, then please search about me, and someone named Kirishima Touka." He said and laid his little but strong body to the school's rooftop. He quickly slept, and there, he had a dream.

* * *

_He walked through the ruined village, with the crimson half-moon reflected in a river of black blood. It was cold, his body felt no warmth. No sound at all besides his footsteps._

**_Is this hell?_**

_He walked to the collapsed castle. The endless river covered by transparent velvet carpet, and around it was rotten corpses covered in blood, some of them was deep down in the river. Countless of them were piled like a tower, a flawless defense. he can see his own reflection during the walk. His reflection wasn't him. It was a purple hair girl with her hair covering one of her eyes, and her red wings raising gloriously. Isn't that Touka? Why was his reflection Touka?_

_He remembered his doings in the past. He had eaten countless ghouls, like a sacrifice for his goal which he can never reach. An utopia maybe? An utopia filled with death and blood wasn't the utopia itself._

_Touka was crying, yet he couldn't reach her face and wiped the tears for her. He aimlessly walked under the crimson moonlight._

_Are, there it is. The collapsed castle with broken walls. There was a boy who had black and white hair, wearing a fur red cloak which was torn apart, sitting on a rusted throne. His eyes covered by a red fabric, maybe he was blind. Judging at his crooked cane, and the cracked crowned, was he the king of this ruins?_

_He looked down the reflection. 'Touka' reached her hand toward his motionless face. And suddenly, some invisible forced made his hand reached toward the boy too. Why? He saw that Touka was crying in front of his eyes, yet he could do nothing?_

_But..._

_The boy grabbed him, by his hand. Touka was still crying, and Kaneki became startled, a cold chill running through his spine. Touka disappeared in countless red spider lily's petals. The corpses now replaced by several petlas of spider lily too. The boy grabbed his hand tight, pulled him towards the throne and whispered slowly as he pointed to the corpse piles, "Their glorious deaths are the proof of your sins." The fabric slipped out, revealing his black aimless eye."Tell me, is your uncompleted death," then he gave him a questioning look, with a small smile._

**_"Will be enough to pay for your **_unjudgeable _**sin?"_**

* * *

He gasped. He felt himself again, on Namimori school's rooftop. Hibari looked at him, surprised. He looked at his hand. A nightmare? Then he's still haunted by his own past, his own sins. The sins that if anyone pry into it, they can not judge.

"Get back to class, omnivore." Hibari just simply ordered him, then walked away. His shadow soon vanished behind the door.

"What's wrong with me?" Kaneki muttered quietly, then shook his head. He should get back to class. He walked towards the door, his hand approaching the door knob. Huh? He can't turn it...

The door's locked.

Kaneki sweat-dropped. _It can't be?_

So it means that he's stuck here. Well, not completely stuck, since he could just jump down from here, but that'll definitely gain _more_ attention, and that was the worst possible scenario for him. He could break the door with his abnormal strength, but Hibari might get angry at him and desist the deal. But, if he's late, Hibari might bite him to death, which was...somewhat unlikely. So, that left second option's result: refusing the request Kaneki made earlier.

But, let's do it anyway. He quickly swung his fist to the door, and the target was successfully broken apart, showing him the stairs. He quickly ran down, and unfortunately, he wasn't aware of the entity that was also on the roof with him.

An entity that was a small child carried an unwanted curse, who know as an Arcobaleno.

* * *

-After school-

He was going to leave to meet Hibari when a girl approached him. "Sasagawa Kyoko , correct?" Kaneki asked, and Kyoko just nodded tenderly. "What do you need, Sasagawa-san?" He asked politely.

"After school we have to practice the play, Kaneki-san." Kyoko smiled. Kaneki sighed. "Okay, but I have to go to meet Hibari-san first. I have an appointment with him. Kyoko nodded. "O-okay."

He smiled and walked out of the classroom. But he had no need to find Hibari. As long as his job with him involved fighting, he would automatically approached you first.

No surprise, Hibari was already outside the door. Kaneki smiled. "Hello Kyoya. Any information yet?"

"..." Hibari kept silent for a minute, "Kaneki Ken, 19 years old, had black hair, quit school and works at Anteiku, currently known as a coffee shop for Ghouls. Top secret: After the surgery, he became a half ghoul half human known as Eye-patch Ghoul rank SS." After (maybe) the longest speech Kaneki ever heard from the small ghoul, Hibari commented. "Rank SS huh? And you didn't lie to me about your past. Interesting indeed."

So in _this _world, _his _life didn't change a bit with his world.

"How about Touka-san?" Kaneki asked.

"Ah, that girl, she used to work at Anteiku too, right?"

"Wait, why used to?" Kaneki raised his eyebrows. Now that was new.

"It seems like when you died, the Anteiku had to close because someone found out that shop had ghouls. And they fleed, of course."

He gave himself a bitter smile,

_Touka-san..._

He remembered the dream. Touka, reached her hand towards _him_, crying. _Touka-san is lonely. _He shook his head.

"I see." Kaneki muttered sadly. "Now, we shall begin." As the sacred word left his mouth, each of them dashed forward with abnormal speed. They took out their Kagune. Kaneki transformed his kagune into a large crimson hand and attacked Hibari, who simply jumped away to dodge it. Unfortunately, smoke blurred his vision. Taking this chance, Hibari jumped behind him and landed a kick. As the prefect expected, his opponent flew off the roof, but quickly returned.

"You're tough." Kaneki smiled. "Then, I won't hold back." he pulled out more kagune.

"But you know this already,..." _Familiar __finger-cracking sound, echoed. crack, crack, cracked.  
_

He smirked. "**R.i.g.h.t...****?**"

Hibari quickly shivered at the deadly tone. But, the bloodlust prefect then smirked excitedly, because it was fun.

Kaneki once again rushed towards him, bombarding Hibari with attacks from his sword-like Rinkaku. '_Fast!' _Hibari thought, blocking the attack with his tonfas.

But, soon, as it was never enough, Kaneki's rinkakus stabbed him repeatedly, causing more blood to splatter on the floor. He quickly pulled back the rinkaku, causing the boy to fall hardly.

And the winner was Kaneki, of course.

"You truly are a carnivore." Hibari gasped in defeat, with bruises and, blood, but soon recovered. After all, he knew best that he couldn't beat a powerful SS ghoul with lots of experiences. "But, it doesn't mean that I gave up, carnivore. Because that's my pride"

Smiling, he then started politely, "I shall take my leave.", then vanished from Hibari's sight. The next moment, he appeared at the school yard, and saw Kyoko, Tsuna and Hana practicing. However, our familiar boy with somehow gravity defying hairstyle was the first one who noticed him.

"Ah, h-hello, Kaneki-san." Tsuna shyly whispered, which caught the girls' attention. They looked at the new shadow.

"Sorry for my late arrival." Kaneki said as he received the script from the annoyed Hana.

"Don't nag at him, Hana-chan." Kyoko smiled. The smart girl just chuckled.

"Now then, let's practice"

* * *

\- Somewhere? -

A girl with short straight brown hair walked slowly towards the train station. She wore a hair band decorated with two four-leaf clovers. She approached the ticket man.

"Hello, little girl. Where would you like to go?" The man asked politely.

The girl handed over some money. She thought about the conversation with a girl before. _Why do you want to go to a small town like that?_ 'She' asked her curiously two hours ago. Although she didn't know why, she just felt that she needed to go there. 'She' accepted, although she had to go alone, but it is okay. The girl looked at the ticket man with her brown eyes, and spoke.

"I would like to buy a ticket to Namimori, please."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I don't care about getting revenge or not…I…was just sad."_

* * *

_The Wheel of fate is moving faster than you see, right?_

_It also means that the journey is soon coming to an end._

_But, who knows?_

_Maybe he will fall to the endless loop again._

_I pray that wouldn't happen._

_After all, he's suffered so much._

_Ah, I was revealing too much, am I?_

_Then, I should tactfully stop fueling your curiousity. After all, this story may let go of the hand of God to walks on its own. Nobody knows the ending until the story reveals it, by itself. And I like an unpredictable story best, more than a beautiful tragic story._

_Goodbye, my friend. We'll meet again._

* * *

**Author note: See you at the end of December! And, now, could you guess who is this Arcobaleno?**

**Review give me encouragement ~**


	5. Found the lost, search for the bloodlust

**Chap 4: Found the lost, search for the bloodlust.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was an innocent girl, with a little red riding hood._

_"Do not stray from the _path_" Her mother said as she nodded._

_But that girl soon distracted by a wolf and a beautiful flower field._

_Or she was distracted by something else?_

_..._

_Once upon a time, there was a foolish red riding hood_

_Know the dangerous of the warning, yet ignored it._

_Or not?_

_But, after all, her action has taken the price._

_As the beautiful hood covered by a deep, fresh red._

_Or not?_

* * *

"Come back, you pathetic herbivore!"

Tsuna was running as hell. He didn't know that he could run this fast, still, he didn't feel any better when he was being chased by Hibari, of all people.

He wondered why did it turn out to be like this. It began with a simple play. Where it was crowded with the parents of the children, and filled with exciting chat. Kaneki, who was in the wolf's costume, took a peak at Tsuna at the other side of the curtain, and even with the distance, he could saw Tsuna, trembling and pathetically shaking. He was going to comfort him, but then saw Kyoko who placed her hand on Tsuna's shoulder, which successfully calm the shivering boy down, to Kaneki's relief.

"May I have your attention everyone?" A voice boomed, quiet all the other voice in the stage. "Thank you. Well, thank you for coming today! We worked very hard for the play, so please enjoy it." Clapped. The curtain slowly lifted along with a smoothed voice, revealed two shadows in the dark.

"Once upon the time, there was a little girl. She wore a red hood, so people called her the red riding hood. She was a good girl, she always listen to what her mom said. One day, her mother called her..."

The light lit the stage, revealed the 'mother' and 'the red riding hood'.

"Listen, Rosetta." Hana said in her grumpy voice, slightly shaking because of the height of the high heels she wore to increase her height, which was hidden well behind the long, silver dress. "I need you to deliver the basket to grandma's home. You just need to pass through the wood and the flower field, then you will arrive."

Nodded, "Listen closely, Rosetta." Hana suddenly talked in a serious, threaten voice, which she was very good at. "Do not stray from the path. I repeat, do not stray from the path. And beware... of the wolf."

**xXx**

When Hibari looked down at the swarm of people approaching the school gate on the rooftop, he sighed. He hates school festival. It's noisy and crowded, much to his distaste. But what annoyed him to no more was that he can not do anything with this. He would have taken a stroll around his beloved Namimori to forget this...

... If he hadn't noticed a figure that gave off an intensified aura.

He stiffed. That aura ticked him off. It gave the familiar yet annoying feeling... of a ghoul. What's a ghoul doing here? He thought all the ghouls are in Tokyo right now, or somewhere else, knowing the situation with the CGG.

It's not like he care.

He rushed to the stairs and found himself standing in front of the school gate within a minute. He smacked his lips, ran off to the direction of the ghoul. Noticing him, the person ran faster. Now he could identify the ghoul was a girl with short, brown hair.

"Come back here, herbivore!" Hibari shouted. They should end this mouse catching soon... as he knew where that ghoul would end up if she continued to run this way.

He didn't want to miss that wonderful prey after all.

**xXx**

The play so far was running smoothly and acceptable, if he put it in Hana's way.

Kaneki found himself do it better than he expected. The wolf is stoic and cool, something he could wasn't sure if he could do a seductive voice, but he doubt it would give the good impression about him, so he shrugged it off.

On the other side, Tsuna might can't do that well.

He stammered. A lot. Along with sweating. He was shy so it would be obvious that he couldn't act smoothly.

He was about to meet the hunter until he smelled the familiar scent of a ghoul. This taken him aback.

Because it wasn't any ghoul.

It's Hinami.

It seems that Tsuna had noticed Kaneki's odd behaviour so he whispered nervously, 'K-kaneki?'

Tsuna's whisper was enough to pull Kaneki back to the stage. He mentally sighed. He needed to focus in the play first. Then he could deal with that later.

If he was lucky enough.

**xXx**

"Now, it would be _pleasant,_" Hibari said with sarcasm at the last word, "... If you herbivore tell me why are you here, and who are you."

The girl stared at him calmly, but her eyes said otherwise, a bit of nervous and calculation hid in those brown orbs. Now as he checked the girl carefully, she looked around 14 or 15 years old, with straight, shoulder-length brown hair and her bang parted toward the right side of her face. While Hibari was busy studying her appearance, she opened her mouth to speak, "Who are you?"

"Hibari Kyoya" He answered with a cold and definite voice, "You haven't answered my question."

She opened her mouth, but no word came out. As if she was hesitant.

"Himani Fueguchi." She finally said, "I come here to look for someone, a friend, maybe he's here..."

"Maybe?" He raised his eyebrows, "Then how come you know so sure to look here? Your friend have a lot of options in Japan, so why Namimori?"

"I... honestly don't know either." She shrugged, "Instict, perhaps?"

He examined her one more time, carefully, spotted for a lie. As he found nothing, he asked. "What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"This friend of yours. What's his name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Hibari was beginning to lose his patience, so he finally spoke, "To see if I know him."

She smiled weakly, whispered something he couldn't make out of it.

**xXx**

_"How could you know someone who's supposed to be dead?"_

**xXx**

"Try me," Hibari said, "Is that hard for a name to come out?"

She looked at him for a moment, then switched her eyes to the sky

"Then..." She murmured softly, and Hibari leaned in closer to hear. "His name is..."

**xXx**

_"Ah, yes, my name's Kaneki."_

**_xXx_**

_"Sorry about before"_

_"Hinami-chan, you read Takashuki's?"_

_"It's impressive since this story is kinda confusing..."_

**_xXx_**

_"You can read this as Usurai. Sound better, right?"_

**_xXx_**

"Kaneki Ken?" Hibari muttered, widened his eyes at this newly information. But as cool as he was, he quickly put on his calm and stoic expression. "I know him."

"R-really?" Hinami leaned closer, her eyes filled with surprise and happiness. She was not expecting this answer, that for sure.

"Yes," he bit out the next sentence in annoyance, "But wait for him finish his stupid play."

"Play?" Hinami looked at the school's direction. "But that's..."

"Hm? He's 13 years old. He should be in middle school... That's it, unless..." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't even need to. It had the effect anyway.

She blinked. Hard. As if Hibari grew out a second head. Or because he's talking nonsense.

"I-impossible!" Then she muttered something that he couldn't hear it clearly.

**xXx**

_"He should be 19 by now!"_

**xXx**

The play should be almost done by now.

The hunter has arrived, killed him, saved Rosetta and her grandmother. And he's currently playing dead on the floor right now. His face was toward the audience right now, and he playing dead with his eyes opened, so he could see the audience clearly.

He was calm.

That was until he spotted a person with a mask.

And it wasn't helping that the masked person had the aura of a ghoul.

He was panicked right now. Will the ghoul murder all of the people here? And he couldn't active his kagune.

He quickly stood up, running to Tsuna and Kyoko's direction as he spotted the kagune slowly rose. He pushed them off, before the stranger's kagune crushed them.

"Look out!"

A shriek could be heard from the school.

**xXx**

_"Ah, by the way, we should head back to your school soon."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because, finding Kaneki isn't the only reason I came to this town."_

_"Well, you see, there's a suspicion that a ghoul is here."_

**_xXx_**

_"And it will be likely that he's finding a place to commit a crime."_

**_xXx_**

* * *

**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry if it's so short.**


End file.
